


Private Conversations

by DearDraco



Series: HP Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguments, Bathrooms, Drabble, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Overhearing conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearDraco/pseuds/DearDraco
Summary: Ron didn't mean to overhear their conversation. He had just wanted to go to the bathroom. He had no idea what was going to happen next.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in Eighth year! Hope you enjoy! :3

Ron really had to piss. Like so bad! He and Hermione were headed towards the lake when he had the sudden urge to piss himself. Blushing and shouting about having to use the loo, he took off towards the nearest bathroom. Luckily no one was inside. He quickly went into one of the closest stalls.

  
He had finished relieving himself and he was about to flush the toilet and leave when he heard footsteps and loud voices.

  
"Get over it, Malfoy!" Was that Harry? Ron wondered.

  
"I will not! You tell me right now! What is the meaning of this?" Malfoy shouted. Even without Harry saying his name, the whining voice of Draco Malfoy was unmistakable. "You and Severus! How did this happen?! What is it you hope to gain from this? Are you using him?" Draco kept shouting questions at Harry. Seeming to be very pissed about something.

  
"It's none of your business and no I'm not using him!"

  
"Like hell its not my business! He's my godfather!" Snake was Draco's godfather? That certainly explained a lot. What are they even fighting about?

"I won't let you hurt him or ruin his life more! Can't you just leave him alone?"

  
"I won't hurt him! Why don't you understand? We are happy!" Harry shouted before whispering softly. "I love him..."

  
**_Love!? Snape!?_ **

What in Merlin's name is Harry talking about?!

  
"Do you really?" Draco's voice sounded exhausted, he was done fighting.

  
"Yes, I really do. He means everything to me. I know that we once hated each other but everything's been different since the war."

  
"I don't think I could ever accept you into our family."

  
"I never expected you too. I actually don't think I want you too."

  
"I will be watching you. If you hurt him in anyway I will not hesitate to use some dark magic on you."

  
"I would gladly accept that as punishment. I will try my best to make him the happiest in the world." 

"I'll hold you to that."

"Good." Harry let out a sigh. Ron heard the footsteps leave the room as the two boys headed to their next classes.  
Ron couldn't wrap his mind around what he'd just heard.

Harry and Snape? Together?

Merlin, he really needed to talk to Harry!

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr: negancarl-cegan.


End file.
